projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
FINAL FANTASY 4 (SNES) 1 Stream Archive
Jared begins his recording of Final Fantasy IV for his ProReview of the game. Synopsis Jared prepares to play Final Fantasy IV. The opening song plays, and Jared sings along with it. The flashback story plays. The first battle starts, and it autoplays. Jared thinks it should have allowed the players to play it out to learn how to play the game, as it works differently then the previous games. Cecil enters the castle with the king, and Jared wonders what he sees next to the castle. The king becomes angry at Cecil and demotes him. Jared reads through his subscriptions and donations. Cecil's entire plot arc is about going against the king's orders. The prelude begins to play. It sounded powerful on the Super Nintendo the first time Jared heard it. Jared explores the town. He complains that he doesn't need the items he is searching for, as the game is incredibly easy. He finally goes through the trees to find the healing items he was looking for. Jared visits the Chocobo Forest. Jared explains that very little of this game actually has hard moments, and can only think of one fight. Jared dances to the hype dragon mist fight music. It was also used in Mario RPG. Jared knows about a glitch at the village, and states that he won't use it. The packet opens automatically. The village gets burned down from the package. Cecil decides to stop obeying the king. Cecil begs for the girl to be spared, but Kain demands her to be killed. Jared reminds everyone to save in save slot 2! The characters have to turn to the camera to put their heads down as they didn't have other sprites. Guards arrive to take the girl from Cecil, and fight him. The chat wonders how the guards found them so quickly. Jared can't give Rydia any better equipment right now. Jared has enjoyed some Fire Emblem games but isn't a big fan of the series. Jared gets the mods to link to Heidi's stream, as she is streaming her cosplay at the same time. Jared's favorite character in this game is Rydia, as she has the best character arc. Cecil's attack was removed from the US version of the game, as they thought it was too hard for Americans to understand. Someone suggests to take a drink at all the character fake out deaths. Jared says he will say when to stop! Jared discusses the Steam version is good, but to get the mod to increase the frame rate. The DS remake is better, and the difficulty is harder. He also likes the cutscenes used in that version. Jared pulls out the map that came with the box, and jokes about dumb Americans who need the map. Jared finds the cave on his 'first try'. Jared's favorite Final Fantasy is 6. A cavetoad turns Rydia into a frog. Jared has to use an item to turn her back from a frog. Jared thinks he has some anime hair going on. Tellah joins the party. Someone asks about the Sonic cartoons. Jared watched all three of the 90's Sonic cartoons. Jared discusses how he ships characters with Cecil as he kills a lot of pikes. He saves in slot 2 again. Jared finds an Ice Rod, and gives it to Rydia. The chat suggests to press X to avoid attacks, but Jared proves that it is not in this game. Someone in the chat tries to trick Jared into running away. Money is lost when the player runs away, giving some kind of punishment for doing so. There are a lot of enemies around. Jared apologises for hitting his microphone. Jared gives Cecil a Darkness sword, which was found in a chest, and it increases his power by a lot. Jared states that the Magic community tried to gatekeep him from the community, because he mentioned Magic. He explains that he opened two boxes last night on a livestream! Cecil jumps into a waterfall. Jared discusses that Fire Emblem fans also has a gatekeeping problem. He jokes about how tight the Sonic community is. The chat asks Jared to list his three favorite Magic cards. Octomamm attacks, and Jared dances to the music. Jared laughs as he gets a chocobo to attack the octomamm - and it does a lot of damage! The party arrives in the desert, and the nearby tower called Damcyan is blown up. Jared comes across several dead or dying people. Tellah fights the bard. Jared plays an airhorn for the meme line. Rydia mocks Edward for crying. Jared dances to a Chocobo donation - another one comes in moments later as Jared reads the chat. Jared doesn't recommend the version that he is playing. Jared likes the DS version, but it is crazy hard. The PS Vita version is excellent. Jared discusses how slow some of the battle frame rates are in one of the versions. A difficult fight appears, and Jared decides to flee from it. He finds a cave that he is not supposed to be anywhere near yet. Antlion is the next location Jared arrives at, as he opens the chests and fights the battles there. Jared explains how he ran out of time playing Final Fantasy XIV. Jared has always hated bards, but they are really cool in 5th edition D&D. Edwards runs away and hides because his health is so low. Jared jokes about looking for a secret passage - and 'finds' that there is one right next to him. Jared drops his controller! He dances to another Chocobo donation. Edward and his spooniness continue to be mocked - as he continues to flee. The party fights an Antlion. Jared dances to the music. The chocobo is called to deal more damage. Rydia warps out of the cave. Rosa is given the SandRuby, and Jared wonders how it is supposed to work. A cutscene is shown in the middle of the night where Edward plays his harp, and gets attacked by a WaterHag. Anna shows up and looks pretty. Jared explains that this scene is of Edward getting over his fears. The party goes to some stores to buy more armor and some arrows. Jared is close to 1500 subscribers on Twitch. Rydia refuses to cast a fire spell because her village was destroyed in a fire. She just gets over it straight away and learns Fire1. Jared thinks there could have been a better arc for her to get over her fears of using fire. Jared has played 6, 14 and Tactics the most. The karate man named Yang yells ACHOOOOO as he fights imps. Yang looks like he wears a Charlie Brown shirt. The timing of a chocobo donation is perfect as Jared summons a chocobo at the exact same time. The party of 5 defeat the MomBombs, and the smaller bombs that come from it. Jared finds that Heidi's viewers are raiding his stream! Heidi and Aeries come in to raid Jared as well. Heidi had to wake up Aeries to raid Jared's office. Heidi is applying for a Twitch partnership. Jared has a lot of money now, and buys a lot of stronger weapons. Jared comments that the monks look like they have flesh colored helmets. The party meets with the king of Fabul. After fighting the general, airships start attacking the castle. This sequence of battles is really cool. The entrance to the king's chamber is opened, allowing more monsters to attack. Jared explains that the music changed because Edward messed up, and it is a losing battle. Kain is revealed to be alive. Kain attacks Cecil. Jared wants the viewer to take a drink every time Kain betrays the party. Jared jokes about the party stripping. Every time a party goes on a boat, it will go fine every time. The party speeds by in a ship, and get attacked by a Leviatan. Cecil is back in the starting city, separated from the other party members, but it is filled with black mages. His money though, is still good here to use to buy new weapons and armor for Cecil. Jared loves the music, and sings along. Two young boys will join Cecil - Palom and Porom. Jared talks about how the characters age, and Polom grows up to be hot. Jared stops for a few moments to export his footage. Jared expects that there will be a new fan mail video soon. Ever since Cecil became a paladin, everyone in the town is a lot nicer. After stabbing a bird it dies in one hit. A flare attack wipes out a large amount of zombies and other undead creatures. Sage Tellah rejoins the party. His magic is still shit until the end though! Jared is surprised when he decides to turn a soul into a pig, and it works! Jared jokes about if your feeling down to give him money, as it will make him feel good! Porom is killed during a balttle, and misses out on experience. More waves of undead attack the party as they fight Milon, and they get set on fire. Milon Z appears to fight, but he is easily defeated. A second Cecil appears, and Cecil must fight the Dark Knight alone. Jared is told not to fight, and wonders if curing himself counts as fighting. Jared has trouble staying alive. Cecil successfully becomes a paladin. Jared discusses the Meteo spell that Tellah has. Cecil gains a lot of levels in a big fight. Cecil's story arc ends a few hours into the campaign. Jared accidentally wastes a powerful Flare on imps. Jared is too busy for some of the Final Fantasy VI stuff that has been introduced into XIV. Jared gets to steal the Psych move from an enemy. The party finally makes it to Mystidia. Jared goes straight to the store to sell his old equipment and buys new paladin gear. The party gets turned into pigs, but Palom can cast the pig spell to turn them back into people. Jared will return to this tomorrow, as he must play the whole thing. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos